Shop 'n Scare
'''Shop 'n Scare '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Bon and Bell take a drive to the mall, where they see Snooty and Cranky exiting the doors. Snooty is wearing new clothes and Cranky is using a smartphone. Bell is intrigued by these modern things and wants to go shopping. Bon simply decides to go with her. As the two of them wander around, Bon spots an antique store with a gramophone displayed at the window. A passing Mono walks into the store, supposedly wanting to purchase one of the items, and Bon follows him in. Bell stays out to wait for him. A clothing store is shown to be just across the hall. Interested in the idea of new clothes, Bell goes to take a quick look. Along the way, she accidentally bumps into Gash, who turns his head to Pow Pow beside him and immediately blames him. Gash attempts to land a punch, but misses and swings his boxing glove into his own face, knocking out several of his teeth as a result. Bell races away from the scene as fast as she could. Pow Pow feels the breeze from her dash and assumes it was the wind. Upon reaching the store, Bell takes a look at some of the clothes before taking her picks into a change room. She tries on a new blouse and hat, looking at her reflection in the mirror and nodding with approval. Flaky walks by the door, which suddenly opens to reveal a floating blouse and hat. Horrified, Flaky runs to hide behind the checkout counter. Bell presses the service bell several times waiting for the cashier, but Flaky is too scared to answer. Bell just leaves with a shrug. Cryptie also happens to be in the mall when he receives a call from Flaky about an apparent haunting. He purchases a vacuum cleaner and goes on the hunt. Meanwhile, a hungry Bell visits a food court. The Mole serves her a burger. A line consisting of Paws, Diamond and Josh is frightened away by the floating food. As Bell takes her seat, she meets another ghost, Eerie, who is unable to enjoy the luxury of eating on her own. Fatty unknowingly pushes Bell out of her chair as he is about to dine on a salad. However, Eerie possesses him and makes him eat Bell's burger off the floor instead. Cryptie continues searching the mall and soon winds up bumping into something invisible. Adjusting his goggles, he sees Bell in clear sight. Bell flees from the ghost hunter who is hot on her tail. Eerie, still in Fatty's body, gorges herself on more food, until the unfortunate chance encounter with Cryptie briefly knocks her out of her vessel, allowing Bell the escape. Eerie jumps back into Fatty, but Cryptie has already caught on. He puts the vacuum around Fatty's lips, sucking out the consumed food and eventually his internal organs, killing him and Eerie at once. The vacuum suddenly shuts off and a puzzled Cryptie tries to reactivate it by pushing the buttons. Back in the store, Petunia finds the vacuum's cord unplugged and plugs it in. Cryptie, looking into the tube, gets himself sucked in. The vacuum then explodes from being overstuffed. Bell searches for her husband, hearing his voice in the pet store. She finds Bon in pieces, his bones being chewed by a couple of puppies. The two share a chuckle and Bell gleefully cradles one of the puppies. Pace is about to enter the store when he sees the floating puppy and Bon's scattered bones, so naturally he faints from this sight. Deaths #Gash caves his face with a punch. #Eerie and Fatty die when the latter is disemboweled by the vacuum. #Cryptie is forced into the vacuum. Gallery shopnscare2.png|Not exactly what Cryptie was searching for, but a ghost is a ghost. shopnscare3.png|These puppies are like the children they always wanted. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes